jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lisica01/Dzika Piękność
Plik:Pasek Blog Zawieszony test1.png '' Witaj!'' '' ' Drogi użytkowniku!' 'Witam Cię serdecznie na jednym z moich blogów, w których występuje Polaris (Tak będzie ich kilka ;) )' Mam pisać dalej? Czy chcecie więcej takich blogów z mojej strony? Jeśli tak zagłosuj ;) Tak Oczywiście! Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Wstęp! Ta powieść jest oparta na trylogii "Jak Wytresować Smoka". Zawarta tu treść nie ma jakiegokolwiek wpływu na wydarzenia w filmie. Powieść ta jest powieścią fanowską zawiera również wymyślone postacie, niektóre fakty nie zgadzają się z treścią filmu. Akcja dzieje się przed "Jak wytresować Smoka" w czasie "Jak wytresować Smoka" i w czasie jak i również po "Jak wytresować smoka 2" niektóre wydarzenia trwają w czasie serialu "Jeźdźcy Smoków" i jego kontynuacjach. (Nie wiem czy to opowiadanie będę ciągnąć tak długo, ale jeżeli tak i będzie "Jak Wytresować Smoka 3" i wszystko w filmie się zmieni np. Szczerbatek będzie miał dziewczynę, to nie zamierzam zmieniać tu treści i fabuły) Podstawowe informacje: -Akcja dzieje się przed "Jak wytresować Smoka" w czasie "Jak wytresować Smoka" i w czasie jak i również po "Jak wytresować smoka 2" oraz w trakcie serialu "Jeźdźcy Smoków" i jego kontynuacjach. -W dalszej części opowiadania czyli W trakcie i po "Jak wytresować Smoka 2" oraz w kontynuacjach serialu "Jeźdźcy Smoków". - Stoick żyje, Valka znajduje się na Berk, wszystkie postacie typu Dagur tam występują. Albrecht i Stoick dalej są wrogami. -Myśli bohaterów są zapisywane w owy sposób: '* Dowolny tekst' * -Polaris jest albinoską Nocnej Furii tylko że z niebieskimi oczami. -Smoki normalnie rozmawiają ze sobą, lecz ludzie słyszą tylko ryki itp. '''Bardzo przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne oraz interpunkcyjne itp.' Dzika Piękność #1 "Niezwykła smoczyca" (Dopisane i Poprawione) Pewnego jesiennego, słonecznego poranka na niewielkiej wyspie zamieszkiwanej przez smoki, w jaskini nad przepięknym jeziorem spała smoczyca, a obok niej leżało średniej wielkości, czarne jajo w białe, ledwo widoczne plamy. Ten poranek wydawał się niczym nie różnić od pozostałych. Słońce świeciło, wiatr szumiał wśród drzew, wszystkie smoki jeszcze spały, wydawać by się mogło że nic szczególnego się dziś nie wydarzy, a jednak.... Ciszę przerwał trzask, smoczyca od razu się zerwała, po czym zaczęła rozglądać się po jaskini. Jednak nic nie dostrzegła, oprócz pękającego jaja. Smok zorientował się że to właśnie ono wydało owy dźwięk. Smoczyca z podekscytowaniem przyglądała się pękającej skorupce jajka, z którego na świat przyszła mała Nocna Furia, tak czyli ja. Według mojej matki byłam niezwykła.... Miałam bowiem śnieżnobiałą skórę i piękne, duże, błękitne oczy, nie często można było coś takiego ujrzeć w końcu u smoków mojego gatunku charakterystycznym kolorem był czarny lub granatowy. Moja matka była szczęśliwa i na powitanie radośnie warknęła: - Witaj na świecie Polaris.... Tak oto otrzymałam swoje imię Polaris czyli Polarna. Chciałam powtórzyć gest matki lecz z mojego małego pyszczka zdołałam wydać tylko cichy pisk. Po kilku miesiącach byłam wystarczająco duża abym mogła opuścić jaskinię i zapoznać się z innymi młodymi smokami. Tego dnia byłam bardzo podekscytowana, w końcu pierwszy raz miałam opuścić jaskinię. Jednak najpierw musiał poczekać aż matka wróci z połowów. Czekałam i czekałam a czas jakby specjalnie się dłużył. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się ucieszyłam gdy do jaskini weszłam mama. Od razu do niej podbiegłam i zaczęłam skakać mówiąc: - Mamo! Mamo! Możemy już iść? - Heh widzę że nie możesz się doczekać, ale najpierw coś zjedz. - Powiedziała to podsuwając w moją stronę rybę. - No dobrze.... - powiedziałam to i zabrałam się do jedzenia. Szybko zjadłyśmy i wyruszyłyśmy do "Wodnych klifów". Po dotarciu na miejsce dostrzegłam miliony smoków, szczęśliwych, wolnych.... Wszystkie znane mi gatunki zebrane w jednym miejscu, to było niesamowite. Nie minęła chwila, a do mnie i mojej mamy podbiegły dwie Nocne Furie, mniej więcej w moim wieku. - Cześć! - Warknęły razem. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, w końcu to była dla mnie całkiem nowa sytuacja. - No śmiało przywitaj się. - Rzekła moja matka popychając mnie pyskiem w ich kierunku. - Eee... cześć- Powiedziałam niepewnie. - Jestem Szczerbatek, a ten z szarymi oczami to Vejder. - Powiedział jeden z młodych smoków. - Ja, ja jestem Polaris.... - No więc Polaris może masz ochotę się z nami pobawić? - Spytał Vejder. - Bardzo bym chciała, ale nie wiem czy mama mi pozwoli.... - No nie wiem.... - Powiedziała matka budując napięcie. - Proszę!- Powiedziałam wraz z nimi robiąc słodkie oczy, próbując ją jakoś przekonać. - No dobrze możesz iść.... - Ale nie odchodź zbyt daleko! - Dodała krzycząc kiedy odchodziliśmy. - Dobrze mamo! - Odpowiedziałam. Wraz z moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi po dosyć krótkiej wędrówce, dotarłam nad niewielki strumyk. - Spójrz Polaris! Pokarze ci jak prawdziwy smok łapie ryby. - Powiedział pewny siebie Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek zaczął wpatrywać się w wodę, po chwili dostrzegł swoją ofiarę, a był to dosyć spory łosoś. - Czekaj..., czekaj..., czekaj.... Smok wybrał odpowiedni moment i zanurzył łeb w wodzie próbując złapać rybę. Niestety stracił równowagę i w padł do strumyka. - Ha ha ha! - Zaczęłam chichotać, wraz ze stojącym obok Vejderem. - A niech to już prawie ją miałem...-Powiedział to wychodząc ze strumyka, jednocześnie otrzepując się z wody. - Nie no Szczerbek ty to masz talent do łowienia ryb. - Powiedział ze śmiechem Vejder. - Taa..., a może porobimy coś innego? - Co na przy... - Nie dokończyłam, bo moje słowa zagłuszył głośny ryk. - Co co to było? - Spytał przerażony Szczerbatek, wpatrując się w las na przeciwko nas. - To nie możliwe... mama!- Krzyknęłam biegnąc w kierunku Wodnych Klifów. - Zaczekaj! - Krzyczały biegnące za mną smoki. Młode Nocne Furie nie są tak szybkie i zwinne jak dorosłe osobniki, ale byłam tak zdeterminowana że już po chwili dotarłam na miejsce. Moim oczom ukazało się coś strasznego.... Wszystkie krzaki i drzewa dookoła płonęły, a pomiędzy nimi walczyły smoki z czymś czego nigdy dotąd nie widziałam. Te dziwne stworzenie chodziło tylko na dwóch, tylnych łapach, a w przednich coś trzymało, nie miało kolców ani skrzydeł, nie miało nawet ogonów, nie ziało również ogniem. To coś nie wyglądało zbyt groźnie, ale to co trzymało w przednich kończynach wręcz przeciwnie! Po chwili dołączył do mnie Vejder ze Szczerbatkiem. - Co tutaj się dzieje?! - Krzyknął Vejder. Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać. Nie minął moment a zza krzaków wyskoczyła moja matka, walcząca z tą dziwną istotą. - Mamo!- Krzyknęłam. - Polaris! Ty żyjesz! - Krzyknęła uradowana biegnąc w moim kierunku. Niestety nie zdołała do mnie dobiec, bo jedna z tych dziwnych istot rzuciła na nią sieć, przygniatając ją przy tym do ziemi. - Mamusiu! - Warknęłam. Podbiegłam do swojej matki. - Polaris uciekaj... - Wymamrotała tracąc przytomność. - Mamo? Mamo! obudź się! - Krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach. Zaczęła trącać ją łebkiem, ale to nic nie dawało. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Szczerbatek, a zaraz po nim Vejder. Ja nie zwracając na nich uwagi, dalej próbowałam obudzić matkę. - Polaris lepiej już cho... - Nie dokończył Vejder. - A mam was! - Krzyknęła ta okropna bestia chwytając mnie i moich przyjaciół za ogony. Nie wiem co potem z nami zrobił bo straciłam przytomność.... Dzika Piękność #2 "Bransoleta?" (Dopisane i Poprawione) Nie wiem jak długo byłam nieprzytomna, ale wiem że tyle czasu wystarczyło żeby te istoty nas gdzieś przeniosły. Obudziłam się w klatce! Byłam przerażona, nie wiedziałam co robić, więc zwinęłam się w kłębek i zaczęłam płakać. Po chwili z rozpaczy wyrwał mnie głos mojej mamy, która znajdowała się w sąsiedniej klatce. -Kochanie nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze... -Mamo! Nic ci nie jest? Co to za miejsce? Co to za istoty? Co my tu robimy? -Tylko spokojnie...- Powiedziała to podchodząc do krat. -Pora ci wszystko wyjaśnić... -No więc, jesteśmy na tak zwanej przez smoki, Wyspie Zguby... -Co?! -Spokojnie wszystko ci wyjaśnię. -Te istoty to wikingowie, inaczej zwani ludzie... -No dobrze, ale czego od nas chcą? -No bo widzisz oni łapią smoki, zabijają je i wykorzystują ich skóry jako ubrania, ozdoby, trofea i tym podobne rzeczy, trenują również na nich tak zwane sztuki walki... Tak właśnie zginął twój ojciec... Gdy nas zaatakowali, kiedy nas bronił, kiedy byłaś jeszcze w jajku.- Dodała to a po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy... -O nie, nie to niemożliwe....- Również zaczęłam płakać. Po chwili jeden z tak zwanych "wikingów" podszedł do mojej klatki i zaczął mi się uważnie przyglądać. Po czym zaczął do mnie mówić: -No, no kogo my tu mamy mała, niezwykła Nocna Furia, nigdy nie widziałem białej Nocnej Furii, za twoją skórę wódz zapłaci najwięcej-Dodał ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. Wtedy moja matka rzuciła się w stronę krat warcząc na niego. On aż odskoczył. -Ej no spokojnie, tobą możemy zająć się wcześniej, nie ma problemu. A po chwili pojawił się kolejny człowiek i powiedział do niego: -Mam rozkazy od wodza. -Jakie? -Powiedział żebyśmy oznaczyli wszystkie smoki które mają przeżyć. Żeby potem składały jaja i tak dalej. -A mówiłeś mu o tej małej? -Tak, kazał ją zostawić przy życiu, jak dorośnie i złoży jaja to może trafi się jeszcze jakaś mała biała Furia. *Ja? Żyć do końca swoich dni w klatce?! '''Wolę zginąć! zapomnij... ''* -Rozumiem... a wiesz ile konkretnie mamy zachować przy życiu smoków i smoczyc? -Tak około po sześć samców i samic z każdego gatunku. Wtedy ten drugi człowiek odszedł. -No mała masz szczęście- Powiedział to wyjmując mnie z klatki i zakładając mi coś złotego na łapę. Oczywiście ze mną nie ma tak łatwo i zaczęłam się wiercić, nic mi to nie dało więc, zrobiłam pożytek z moich zębów, przynajmniej to zadziałało, ale pomimo mojego trudu założył mi to na łapę i wsadził mnie z powrotem do klatki. Niezbyt przyjemnie było mi to nosić więc zaczęłam to gryźć. Nawet nie wiecie jak bym chciała się tego pozbyć! -Ha ha! Nic ci to nie da, te bransolety wykonane są z wytrzymałego metalu, który wraz z twoim wiekiem będzie się rozciągać. -Więc nigdy się ich nie pozbędziesz. '' ''*Założymy się?* Dzika Piękność #3 "Wodospad...?!" (Dopisane i Poprawione) Powiedział to i odszedł, po czym podchodził do innych klatek, zakładając reszcie smoków bransolety. Niestety moja mama ich nie otrzymała, wiedziałyśmy co to oznacza... Nie mogłam już nic zrobić, więc podeszłam do krat przyciskając do nich pyszczek po czym zaczęłam płakać. Moja matka próbowała mnie pocieszyć delikatnie liżąc moją głowę poprzez kraty. -Mamo? co teraz będzie? - Wyłkałam cicho -Nie wiem kochanie... naprawdę nie wiem... Byłam bardzo zmęczona więc szybciutko zasnęłam. Dziwne prawda? Jak można spać w takiej sytuacji?! Ale co innego miałam zrobić? Szybko jednak wstałam bo obudził mnie hałas, kiedy się obudziłam wszystko wokół mnie płonęło. - Ekekehh mamo? - Wypowiedziałam z trudem, ponieważ dym dostawał się do moich płuc i miałam problem z oddychaniem. -Tu jesteś!-Usłyszałam po chwili To była moja matka chwyciła mnie za kark i wyniosła z klatki. Domyśliłam co się stało, inne smoki wraz z moją mamą próbowały się wydostać i to się im udało. Wraz z mamą zmierzałyśmy w stronę najbliższego lasu, z łatwością moja mama mogła by tam polecieć, niestety była dosyć poważnie ranna. Po chwili zza krzaków wyskoczyli ludzie, moja matka przyśpieszyła aż dobiegła nad wodospad. Byłyśmy w pułapce, odcięli nam wszystkie drogi ucieczki. Po chwili jeden z nich strzelił z tak zwanego łuku, strzałą prosto w pysk mojej matki. Na szczęście strzała nie trafiła, ale chybiła zaledwie o włos. Moja matka odruchowo otworzyła pysk a ja z niego wypadłam, nie było już dla mnie nadziei. Leciałam w dół wodospadu. Ostatnie co widziałam to to że moja matka wykrzyczała moje imię, po czym zaczęła walczyć z ludźmi. Nie minęła sekunda a ja wpadłam do wody i uderzyłam o dno, o dziwo omijając wszystkie skały które się tam znajdowały. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, ale wiedziałam że jeżeli nie wypłynę na powierzchnie to umrę. Dlatego też ostatkiem sił wypłynęłam na powierzchnię lecz prąd był zbyt silny i nie dałam rady z nim walczyć więc dałam się mu ponieść. Dzika Piękność #4 ,,Złote oczy..." Dając się ponieść zdecydowanie przesadziłam, bo nim się ujrzałam uderzyłam głową o skałę wystającą z wody i niestety znów straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się następnego ranka, okazało się że woda wyrzuciła mnie na brzeg. Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie jak było mi zimno. Rzecz jasna postanowiłam poszukać schronienia, żeby się ogrzać a na dodatek zapowiadało się na burzę. W poszukiwaniu schronienia zapuściłam się w głąb lasu z nadzieją że tam je znajdę. I się nie myliłam, znalazłam bowiem jamę wykopaną w ziemi. Byłam tak wyczerpana że nawet nie zajrzałam do środka, tylko od razu tam weszłam. Nie było tam tak jak w jaskini, ale to też coś, przynajmniej znalazłam legowisko z trawy, sierści i piór. -Uff... jak miło...-Powiedziałam zwijając się w kłębek, po czym zasnęłam. Dopiero później obudziły mnie kroki. Usłyszałam że ktoś wchodzi do jamy, dlatego też dosłownie zakopałam się w legowisku. -Ktoś tu jest?-Spytał ktoś kto wszedł do jamy Siedziałam tak cicho jak mysz pod miotłą żeby to zwierzę mnie nie zobaczyło i na pewno by mnie nie znalazło gdyby nie to że byłam bardzo głodna, no bo w końcu od czasu kiedy ci wikingowie nas porwali nic nie jadłam. No i moje burczenie w brzuchu mnie zdradziło. -Wiem że tam jesteś wyłaź!-Zawarczało Byłam przerażona, ale co mogłam zrobić? Czekać aż samo przyjdzie i bez wahania mnie pożre w całości. Nie chętnie opuściłam swoją kryjówkę po czym to zwierzę zaczęło się do mnie zbliżać. Po chwili na zewnątrz zagrzmiało i zaczęło się błyskać. Bardzo się wystraszyłam więc pognałam przed siebie na oślep lecz nie pobiegłam zbyt daleko ponieważ w coś uderzyłam. Nie wiedziałam co to więc podniosłam głowę w górę. Niestety w jamie jak to pod ziemią było ciemno i jedyne co widziałam to wielkie żółte a raczej złote oczy. -Smok! Źrenice tego zwierzęcia się zwęszyły, po czym z jego ust usłyszałam nie wyraźne słowa: -Nocna Furia? Dzika Piękność #5 ,,Jestem ....." -Eee... tak.- Powiedziałam przełykając ślinę. -A ty jesteś?- Dodałam niepewnie. -Kim jestem?! -To nie powinno Cię obchodzić! Wynoś się z stąd! -Aaaa!!! Zaczęłam uciekać, wybiegłam z jamy i czym prędzej popędziłam w stronę plaży. Jednak jeden z piorunów trafił prosto w drzewo, przez co gałąź się złamała i spadła prosto na mnie. Więcej nic nie pamiętam... Obudziłam się nad ranem. Nie zgadniecie gdzie? Właśnie w tej jamie z której mnie wczoraj wypędzono. Byłam bardzo, ale to bardzo zaskoczona. Ale jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiłam gdy do jamy weszło to zwierzę, to samo co wczoraj. Poznałam je po zapachu i to zwierzę okazało się być samicą i w dodatku mniej więcej moim wieku, to jedyne co udało mi się ustalić. -O już nie śpisz?- Spytała trzymając coś w pysku. -Yhm... Usłyszawszy moją odpowiedź podeszła do mnie, po czym położyła na ziemi jakiegoś obskubanego z piór ptaka, mówiąc z uśmiechem: -Śmiało jedz. -Eee... nie dzięki.- Powiedziałam wystawiając język z obrzydzenia. -Ja wolę ryby... -Przykro mi, ale aktualnie ryb nie mam a to jest nawet lepsze, proszę spróbuj chociaż. -Ale ja wcale nie jestem głod...-Nie dokończyłam ponieważ zaczęło mi burczeć w brzuchu. -Nie jesteś głodna hmm?-Przedrzeźniała mnie. -Oj no dobrze, ale tylko spróbuję. Z wielkim trudem ugryzłam kawałek i o dziwo mi posmakowało. A jeżeli jestem głodna i coś mi smakuje to potrafię to zjeść w kilka sekund i rzeczywiście zjadłam to w kilka sekund. Po zjedzeniu owego ptaka oblizałam się i spytałam: -Co to był za ptak? -Kura -Kura? Pierwsze słyszę. -Tak kura i nie dziwię się że o niej nie słyszałaś bo one są hodowane przez ludzi. -Aha... -A i mała, chciałam Cię przeprosić za to że wczoraj tak na ciebie naskoczyłam... -Nie szkodzi.- Odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się. -Jestem Rayli. -Ja jestem Polaris. -Eee... jeśli mogę wiedzieć... Jakim tak właściwie jesteś zwierzęciem? -Jestem lisem a tak konkretnie to lisicą. -Lisicą? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam lisa. -Heh a ja białej Nocnej Furii - Miło mi Cię poznać. -Mi również. -A tak w ogóle, Polaris co tutaj robisz zupełnie sama? -Skąd wiesz że jestem sama? -Bo jakbyś była z rodzicami to już na pewno przyszli by po ciebie. -Tylko że ja... nie mam już rodziców...- Odpowiedziałam ze świeczkami w oczach. -Ooo... bardzo mi przykro, przepraszam że Cię o spytałam...- Dodała to po czym opuściła uszy w kierunku ziemi... -Nie przepraszaj, skąd mogłaś wiedzieć... -Tak... szczerze ja też nie mam rodziców, ani nikogo innego... -Przykro mi... -Nie szkodzi sama potrafię o siebie zadbać.- Powiedziała merdając ogonem, przy czym puszczając oczko. Może i wyglądałam na radosną, ale ja widziałam w jej oczach strach... i smutek... -Skoro zostaniesz tu na dłużej, to może opowiesz mi co się dokładnie stało?- Spytała. -No więc... I tak opowiedziałam jej całą historię... Nawet tą część w której mój tata zginął... Wiedziałam o tym dokładnie, ponieważ mama mi to opowiedziała. -Widzę że sporo przeszłaś... -Wiesz mamy ze sobą sporo wspólnego. Może zamieszkasz ze mną na stałe? Wiesz skoro już nie masz do kąd wracać... Nagle nastała długotrwała cisza a ja się zastanawiałam. Nagle ciszę przerwały zachęcania Rayli. -Wiem że nie na zawsze będziesz mała, ale kiedy podrośniesz znajdziemy jaskinię. O i dam ci kilka lekcji przetrwania. A do tego razem będzie raźniej. Proszę zgódź się... - Powiedziała to, po czym zrobiła słodkie oczka. -No dobrze. Ale mam dwa warunki. -Jakie? -Ja powiedziałam Ci swoją całą historię a ty mi o swojej nie pisnęłaś nawet słówkiem. -Czyli mam Ci wszystko o sobie opowiedzieć? -Tak -Dobra to pierwszy warunek a drugi? -Powiesz mi skąd dokładnie wziąć te pyszne kurczaki.-Dodałam oblizując się. Po moich słowach zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. -Ha ha ha w takim razie Polaris witaj w rodzinie. Moja siostro- Odpowiedziała dalej chichocząc. Po chwili podbiegłam do niej i się w nią wtuliłam. -Dziękuje Rayli... '''''Hejka kochani <3 Bardzo, ale to bardzo was przepraszam że ta część jest krótka i taka nudna... Ale mimo wszystko mam nadzieję że chociaż w 1% wam się spodobała. Wiem co teraz myślicie... Tyle czekania na takie G****! Przepraszam... Jeżeli będzie dużo komentarzy, to dodam kolejną część jeszcze w tym tygodniu... Jeżeli w ogóle jeszcze ją chcecie... Pozdrawiam ~Liska Ps:Polecam wam przeczytać wszystkie części od początku ponieważ trochę je pozmieniałam (Mam nadzieje że na lepsze) i znajduje się w nich więcej informacji... ~ Lisica Dzika Piękność #6 ,,Pora na kilka lekcji... i pora na moją historie..." -Heh, spoko mała.-Dodała -A teraz możesz mnie puścić... hej mała, Polaris? Ja dalej ignorując jej słowa ściskałam ją jeszcze mocniej. -Ej no dobra wystarczy.- Powiedział to ledwo dając radę mnie odsunąć. -Przepraszam... -Nie no spokojnie nie szkodzi.-Odpowiedział z uśmiechem -To co... skoro tu zostajesz to muszę Cię nauczyć kilku ważnych rzeczy. -Ale musisz obiecać że będziesz robiła to co Ci każę. -Obiecuje. -No dobrze chodź za mną...-Powiedziała to opuszczając norę. Ja podążyłam za nią. Najpierw pokazała mi całą okolice a zaraz potem opowiedziała mi co mogę tu spotkać oraz czego lepiej unikać... Kiedy spytałam czy są tu inne smoki, odpowiedziała że jest ich na tym terenie niewiele. ale jednak są. A dokładniej mówiła coś o Ognioglizdach, jakiś Tajfumerangach, Koszmarach Ponocnikach i Zmiennoskrzydłych i kilku innych, ale ich nazw nie zapamiętałam. Niestety o niektórych tych smokach słyszałam pierwszy raz w życiu. Oczywiście zadawałam jej wiele pytań, ale to wydało mi się szczególnie interesujące. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując cały dzień upłynął nam na zwiedzaniu wyspy. Wieczorem wróciłyśmy do nory. Tam Rayli pomogła mi przygotować drugie legowisko. Gdy praca była skończona a ja miałam własne legowisko, obie położyłyśmy się spać, gdy nagle coś mi się przypomniało. -Ej obiecałaś że opowiesz mi twoją historie... hmm? -Taa... -Ej nie bądź taka opowiedz!-Z charakteru jestem dosyć łagodna i nie lubię kłótni, ale kiedy trzeba potrafię postawić na swoje. -No dobra... -No więc urodziłam się w norze takiej jak ta... mieszkałam w niej z rodzicami oraz dwójką rodzeństwa. Wiodło nam się bardzo dobrze, dopóki... -Dopóki co? -Dopóki pewne stworzenie nie napadło na nas, ponieważ myślało że zabraliśmy jego młode. -A zabraliście? -Oczywiście że nie!-Dodała z powagą. -W każdym razie, zaatakowało nas moi rodzice próbowali z tym walczyć... i mimo tak wielkiego wysiłku nie udało im się... oboje zginęli... a wraz z nimi moi bracia... tylko ja zdołałam uciec... -Ojeju... to straszne... bardzo mi przykro... co za stworzenie mogło to zrobić!-Dodałam ze złością. -Ale Polaris... Po tych słowach moja złość przeszła i zapomniałam o co właściwie się gniewałam. Po minie Rayli zauważyłam że coś jest nie tak... -To, to był... -Smok... Powiedziała to szczerząc i zaciskając zęby. Byłam przerażona... jak to smok?! To nie możliwe... -Smok?-Spytałam z niedowierzaniem. Nagle mój cały świat się zawalił. -Tak smok... -Rayli tak mi przykro...-powiedziałam to ze łzami w oczach. -Nie szkodzi, nie płacz to nie była twoja wina... to nie byłaś ty... -Ale mimo wszystko jestem smokiem! I czuje się winna... temu co się stało... -Polaris... poprzez smutek nie cofnę tego co się stało i nie odzyskam rodziny... nie wolno wiecznie żyć przeszłością, pamiętaj o tym... Życie toczy się dalej a ty jesteś jego częścią... nie możemy pozwolić żeby poświęcenie naszych bliskich poszło na darmo... Oni byli, są i będą zawsze przy tobie...-Mówiła to a po jej policzkach spływały łzy... -Masz racje... oni poświęcili się by nas chronić... a my nie dopuścimy żeby to poszło na marne.-Dodałam z ogromnym trudem... -Dobrze to już wszystko a teraz idź już spać porozmawiamy rano...-Powiedział po czym obróciła się na druga stronę. -Dobranoc...-Dodała. -Dobranoc...-Odpowiedziałam Zanim zasnęłam spojrzałam na wyjście z nory i na gwieździste niebo, tam na zewnątrz. *''Dobrano mamo... dobranoc tato...*'' Przepraszam że takie krótkie i nudne, ale nie miałam dzisiaj zbytniej weny...Jeżeli będzie dużo komentarzy next będzie w przyszłym tygodniu... Dedykuje ten rozdział osobą które tak jak ja straciły bliskie osoby... * Kocham Cię ♥braciszku...♥ Dzika Piękność #7 ,,Ognioglisdy?" Następnego dnia obudziła mnie Rayli, z ogromną nie chęcią wstałam po czym przeciągnęłam się. -Czemu budzisz mnie tak wcześnie? -Jak to czemu? Przecież nie będziesz spała cały dzień, w końcu przed tobą kilka kolejnych lekcji. -Kolejnych lekcji?-Dodałam ziewając -Tak kolejnych lekcji a teraz nie marudź tylko chodź.-Dodała chichocząc Prowadziła mnie jakąś dziwną drogą której mi wczoraj nie pokazywała. Lecz nie mogłam się zastanawiać gdzie idziemy ponieważ w mojej głowie były setki pytań i setki myśli. *''Jak ona tak po prostu mogła wybaczyć smokom, po tym co jej zrobiły?*'' Nie mogłam tego pojąć... ale jedno wiedziałam na pewno... ja ludziom nigdy nie wybaczę... Po chwili moje rozmyślania przerwała Rayli mówiąc że jesteśmy na miejscu, po tych słowach zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła. Miejsce to nie było jakieś niezwykłe, jedyne co je wyróżniało to słodki, wonny zapach. -Gdzie jesteśmy? I co tak pięknie pachnie? -Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz.-Powiedział to i ruszyła w stronę jakiejś szczeliny. Ja posłusznie ruszyłam za nią. Po wejściu do jaskini poczułam że robi się coraz cieplej i coraz jaśniej. Nagle moim oczom ukazały się ogromne żółte plastry, od razu domyśliłam się że to właśnie one wydzielały owy zapach. -Co to jest?-Spytałam po czym zaczęłam węszyć -to jest miód-Powiedział pół szeptem -Aha a dla czego szepczesz? -Ci... ciszej -Spójrz tam-Rzekła wskazując pyskiem małe dziwne jaszczurki. -Co ty takich małych jaszczurek się boisz? -Nie ich tylko ich królowej. A do tego to nie są jaszczurki tylko małe smoki nazywane Ognioglistami. -Skoro boisz się tu być to po co tu przyszłyśmy? -Po to- Powiedziała chwytając patyk w pysk po czym oderwała nim kawałek plastra z miodem. -Po miód? -Jest to jeden z lepszych przysmaków dostępnych na tej wyspie. Popatrzyłam na nią z szyderczym uśmiechem i sama oderwałam kawałek plastra. Nie mogąc się doczekać od razu chciałam go spróbować. Niestety to był błąd, miód był świeżo robiony i był bardzo gorący. Ledwo dotknęłam go językiem a się sparzyłam, z bólu wydając głośny pisk. Wtedy wszystkie małe Ognioglisty nas zauważyły i od razu zaczęły informować pozostałe osobniki o naszej obecności. -O nie!-Krzyknęła Rayli -Spokojnie, przecież są malutkie nic nam nie zrobią - Powiedziałam z trudem bo język dalej trochę mnie piekł... -One nie... Wtedy zza skały wyskoczyła ogromna Ognioglista, znacznie większa od swoich pobratymców. -Ale to już tak! -Uciekaj! Wtedy obie się zerwałyśmy i zaczęłyśmy biec. Lecz królowa Ognioglist nie tyle co była ogromna, ale również zwinna i znała tę jaskinię zwaną "Ulem" lepiej od nas więc zdołała odgrodzić nam drogę ucieczki. Byłam przerażona i nie wiedział co robić, nie było dla nas już nadziei... Do czasu gdy Rayli powiedziała: -Polaris użyj swojego ognia aby strącić na nią te skały! -Ale ja nie potrafię! -Dasz radę uda Ci się! Wierzę w ciebie! Wtedy jakby nagle czas się zatrzymał, przed sobą miałam ważne zadanie... Musiałam użyć swojego ognia, ale nie potrafiłam... nikt mnie tego nie nauczył... *''Mamo... chciałabym żebyś tu była...*'' Wtedy wszystko mi się przypomniało... wszystkie piękne i radosne chwile... spędzone z nią... tak bardzo chciałabym mieć więcej czasu, w którym mogłybyśmy być razem... lecz wtedy przypomniały mi się te złe chwile... chwile w których cierpiałam... chwile w których ją straciłam... Kochani! Przepraszam że to jest takie krótkie i nudne, *ziew* ;/ ale nie miałam weny... Plik:Em 1.png przepraszam... Mam pytanie czy chcielibyście konkurs? Plik:Ddd.png ^_^ ~Lisica Dzika Piękność #8 ,,Kradzież?" W jednej chwili poczułam w sobie ogromną siłę i złość nie wiedziałam z czego to wynikało, ale to uczucie... było wspaniałe. Dzięki niemu poczułam pewność siebie, zamknęłam oczy i.. udało mi się! Użyłam swojego ognia! To było niesamowite błękitne światłu uderzyło o skałę a ta w mgnieniu oka spadała na Ognioglistę. Stałam jakby wryta w ziemię dalej nie wiedząc co się stało i jak to zrobiłam. Z osłupienia wyrwała mnie dopiero Rayli która krzyczała mówiąc że trzeba uciekać. Posłusznie pobiegłam za nią, biegłyśmy bardzo długo, zatrzymałyśmy się dopiero gdy Rayli uznała że jest tu bezpiecznie. -O rany! Polaris to było niesamowite! Jak to zrobiłaś? -Eee... sama nie wiem - odpowiedziałam zaczerwieniona -Dobra nie ważne, co nie zmienia faktu że to było super. -Taa... Nastała cisza. Chyba obie nie wiedziałyśmy co powiedzieć. Nagle ciszę przerwało burczenie w naszych brzucha. -No i nie udało nam się zdobyć miodu... -Tak... przepraszam to była moja wina- rzekłam kierując głowę ku ziemi -Nie szkodzi, mogłam Ci na początku o tym powiedzieć. -A nich to, ale jestem głodna... -Wiesz dzień się jeszcze nie skończył możemy odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce... ale to będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpieczne a zwłaszcza dla ciebie, zwłaszcza dla smoka... Znów nastała cisza, w głowie miałam mętlik. Nie mogłam się zdecydować, iść czy nie? O moim wyborze przesądziło burczenie w brzuchu, które rozległo się po całej okolicy. -Zgoda! -No to chodźmy... Całą drogę milczałam tak samo jak Rayli, nawet nie próbowałam się odezwać co było do mnie nie podobne. Po długiej, bardzo długiej wędrówce dotarłyśmy do dziwnego miejsca. Już sam wygląd mnie przeraził, ale to co tam zobaczyłam... -Ludzie! Jak ja ich nienawidzę- Zaczęłam warczeć -Rayli po co tu przyszłyśmy? -Pamiętasz kury o których Ci mówiłam? -Tak.. prawie zapomniałam kto je hoduje... -No właśnie, dlatego tu przyszłyśmy. -Ehh.. dobra to co teraz? -Chodź za mną.-Mówiąc to ruszyła w kierunku jakiejś zagródki Poszłam za nią. -To tutaj.-Powiedział oblizując się Podążając za jej wzrokiem, zauważyłam grupkę kurczaków. -Myymm... -Dobra idziemy.-Rzekła prześlizgując się z gracją pod płotem. Ja tylko powtórzyłam jej ruchy i już byłam na miejscu. -Co teraz? -Po cichu złapiemy po jednej kurze. Skinęłam głową. Po czym pokradłam się do jednego z ptaków i chwyciłam go za szyję, to samo uczyniła Rayli. -Dobra mamy je i co teraz?-Dodałam mówiąc nie wyraźnie. -Teraz wiejemy! -Co?! Nie uzyskałam już odpowiedzi bo odbiegła. Ja tylko siedziałam ze zdziwieniem, nagle za mną coś stanęło a prze de mną ukazał się ogromny cień. Delikatnie spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam wikinga. Już wiedziałam czemu uciekła, owy człowiek wyciągną w moim kierunku ogromną dłoń mówiąc: -No chodź! Ty złodziejaszku! Ja nie czekając dłużej uciekłam w kierunku jamy. Biegłam szybko, ale jak każdy powoli zaczęłam opadać z sił. Lecz wiedziałam że jeżeli się zatrzymam to on on... mnie zabije... Niestety nie mogłam go też zaprowadzić do jamy. Więc co miałam robić? Biegłam dalej, ale stało się to czego się obawiałam... zapędził mnie w ślepy zaułek, byłam w pułapce! A on był coraz bliżej... -Już po tobie! Wtedy za nim pojawiła się Rayli która ugryzła go w tyłek (Tak dobrze przeczytaliście x3) a ten jak oparzony odskoczył, przez co się potknął i upadł. -Polaris szybko puki leży! Lisica przebiegła po jego brzuchu a ten zajęczał z bólu. Ja pobiegłam za nią tylko że ja dodatkowo odbiłam się od głowy wikinga, jak od trampoliny. Tak wiem że to tragedia! Ale chciałam dodać pod koniec odrobinę humoru bo niektóre części doprowadzały was do płaczu ;_; ale mi to nie wyszło przepraszam... ~Lisica Dzika Piękność #9 ,,Wszystko nie tak! Część 1" Po całej tej aferze, wróciłyśmy całe i zdrowe do domu. A ja jak to ja, zaczęłam nie skończenie dziękować Rayli, za uratowanie mi życia. Ona po chwili, widocznie znudzona moimi podziękowaniami, udała się do "spiżarni" a stamtąd przyniosła wcześniej ukradzioną kurę. -Dobra nie ma sprawy, a teraz jedz. Już zabierałam się do jedzenia gdy nagle, sobie coś uświadomiłam. -To jest ta kura, którą ukradłaś dzisiaj? -Eee... tak. -Ach czyli kiedy mi groziło niebezpieczeństwo, to ty spokojnie wróciłaś do nory i ją tu zostawiłaś? Nie no, normalnie super, dzięki!-Dodałam lekko oburzona. -Oj no weź... przecież zdążyłam... -Ale mogłaś nie zdążyć i co by się wtedy ze mną stało? -Dobra nie mam ochoty się kłócić... -Przecież żartowałam!-Dodałam z uśmiechem -No wiesz ty co? Myślałam że się na mnie obraziłaś.-Odwzajemniła mój uśmiech. Po krótkiej "kłótni" zabrałyśmy się do jedzenia. ______________________________________________________________________________________ *Wszędzie jest ciemno..., gdzie jestem? Co tutaj robię?* - Nie mogłam uspokoić myśli... Nagle z osłupienia, wyrwał mnie głośny trzask. Brama otworzyła się, a ja ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Nie zdążyłam dobrze wyjść, a zza rogu ktoś krzyknął: -Łapać ją! Nim zorientowałam się, co się dzieje, wprost na mnie zrzucono ogromną sieć z obciążnikami. Zaczęłam się szamotać, jednak przestałam gdy ujrzałam ich... ludzi! Ale to nie było najgorsze o-oni mieli Rayli! Gdy tylko zrozumiałam co chcieli zrobić, zaczęłam ryczeć i wiercić się. Ale to nic nie dało... Spróbowałam nawet użyć ognia, jednak nic się nie stało, nawet nie drasnęłam sieci! Rayli błagała żebym jej pomogła... ale ja nic nie mogłam zrobić... Jeden z nich zbliżył się do niej i... tego co się stało nie dam rady opisać... ______________________________________________________________________________________ Nie mogłam jej pomóc a teraz... Mama, tata, przyjaciele... nie żyją... a Rayli... też już ze mną nie ma... Czemu mnie to spotkało? Dlaczego akurat mnie? Teraz zostałam sama,zupełnie sama... Nie mam już nikogo i niczego. Straciłam Dom, rodzinę, przyjaciół, Ra-Rayli która była dla mnie jak siostra... I to wszystko za sprawą ludzi? SPECJALNIE TAKIE KRÓTKIE... Dzika Piękność #9 ,,Wszystko nie tak! Część 2" -Aaaaa!-Krzyknęłam przerażona Przestraszona zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła, wszystko wyglądało zwyczajnie była nora, a obok mnie leżała zaspana Rayli. -Aaa...-Przeciągnęła się. -Polaris idź już spać... to był tylko zły sen.-Mówiła to przekręcając się na drugi bok. -A ale ty, oni, ludzie to to było... nie, nie możliwe... to był tylko sen? Sama nie wiedziałam czy mam być szczęśliwa, czy mam się rozpłakać... Rayli nic nie jest, a to był tylko sen... powinnam się cieszyć... A co jeżeli ten sen był jakąś przestrogą? Snem proroczym? Już sama nie wiem... W każdym razie Rayli nic nie jest, to jedyne co się liczy. Oh... jak bardzo bym chciała wiedzieć co to oznacza... Bezszelestnie udałam się do wyjścia nory, będąc już na progu usiadłam i spojrzałam w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Tak jakbym szukała tam odpowiedzi... Ponieważ byłam zmęczona nie pozostałam tam długo, z dalej mocno bijącym sercem udałam się do środka. Ułożyłam się na legowisku i zasnęłam, myśląc o swojej rodzinie i o tym co mnie, jeszcze w życiu spotka... Ha ha xd nabrałam was ;P serio? Nabraliście się na to? Ja uśmiercić liska? Never niby skąd mój nick i lisiasta postać? :3 Wiem że krótkie napisane byle jak... ale chciałam was nabrać x3 Dzika Piękność #10 ,,Dziwne wydarzenia" Następnego dnia obudziłam się strasznie zaspana, ponieważ w nocy budziłam się niestety jeszcze wiele razy... Gdy obudziłam się leżałam jeszcze długi czas drzemiąc, po dłuższym czasie leżenia otworzyłam swe oczy i ujrzałam Rayli z czekającym na mnie śniadaniem. Była to pyszna, smakowita kura, którą tak lubię. Gdy Rayli zobaczyła że już się obudziłam uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała do mnie. -Wstaaaajemy! -Yyyy...-Burknęłam niewyspana. -Widzę że coś się nie wyspałaś... -Trochę... jakoś przeżyję... no ale już wstaję... Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wstałam ociężale i zabrałam się do jedzenia kury, zjedzenie jej zajęło mi znacznie więcej czasu niż zwykle, ponieważ strasznie przysypiałam... Gdy skończyłam długi posiłek poszłam do kąta i położyłam się przy nim, tym samym zwijając się w kulkę. -Jeszcze się zdrzemnę...-Powiedziałam zmęczona. -No cóż skoro się nie wyspałaś, nie będę ci tego bronić. Krótko po położeniu się zasnęłam, nie wiem jak długi czas spałam, ale chyba spałam bardzo długo zważywszy na to że gdy się obudziłam był już wczesny wieczór. Ujrzałam Rayli która leżała koło mnie, zważyłam że śpi, więc nie chciałam jej budzić i wyszłam na zewnątrz. To co zobaczyłam wcale nie było miłym widokiem, totalnie mną wstrząsnęło, zauważyłam płonący las w odległości około trzystu metrów, a jego płomienie coraz szybciej zbliżały się w naszym kierunku. Strasznie się wystraszyłam i od razu wbiegłam do nory rzucając się na Rayli. -Rayliiii!-Krzyknęłam. -Coco co jest!? -Las się pali! -Że niby co? -No zobacz, musimy uciekać! Wtem chwyciłam ją i szybko pobiegłam z nią w stronę wyjścia pokazując co się dzieje, Rayli na widok płonącego lasu strasznie się wystraszyła, jednocześnie dziwiąc się iż las pali się w zimę (tak jest zima, ale bez śniegu :P). -Oooo nie... musimy uciekać!... zmywamy się, nie chce doświadczać pożaru nad moją głową! Rayli natychmiast pobiegła w przeciwną stronę jak najdalej od płonącego lasu, a ja bez słowa za nią, biegłyśmy bardzo szybko, praktycznie nie nadążałam za Rayli. Po długim biegu zatrzymałyśmy się w lesie, a ja od razu odetchnęłam z ulgą cała zdyszana, w przeciwieństwie do Rayli która jest sprinterką w porównaniu do mnie i wiele się nie zmęczyła. Zatrzymałyśmy się daleko od płonącego miejsca w gęstym lesie, było w nim bardzo ciemno, lecz nie zapomnijmy że ja i Rayli widzimy w ciemności. -Już nie mogę... iść... dalej... -Zatrzymamy się tutaj... przebiegłyśmy wystarczająco dużo jak na jeden dzień... Wtem z koron drzew zabrzmiał jakiś głos. -Patrz jaki białas, ha ha ha, takiego widoku jeszcze nie widziałem! -Gdzie? Ha ha ha rzeczywiście! -Co do jasnej ciasnej-Powiedziałam to nie wiedząc jeszcze o kim jest mowa. -Hej, biały smoczku widać że ktoś wylał na ciebie farbę! -Chyba dziecko malarza! -Polaris spokojnie...nie wiem kto to ani co to, ale spokojnie... jak tylko go dorwę to...- Nie zdążyła dokończyć... Gdy usłyszałam te słowa dotarło do mnie że rozmowa była o mnie, miałam wybuchnąć ze złości, co przełożyło się na to że zrobiłam strasznie wściekłą i straszną minę, nawet Rayli się jej wystraszyła.... Moja złość była już tak duża że automatycznie splunęłam kulą plazmy w stronę drzew. Plazma trafiła w jeden z konarów drzew z której dobiegał głos, po chwili był tylko trzask łamiącego się drzewa a gałąź spadła na ziemię robiąc chmurę kurzu. Wybaczcie że tak długo, ale nie dość że miałam kupę nauki podczas szkoły, to w święta jeździłam po rodzinie ;_; Tak czy siak oto kolejna część jak zwykle to jeden niewypał :P I tak mi nie wmówicie że jest super, bo nie jest ;P Dzika Piękność #11 ,,Zyskać i stracić..." Po krótkim czasie chmura kurzu rozpłynęła się, odsłaniając wtedy dwa roztrzaskane o ziemię Straszliwce, które miałam ochotę rozerwać na strzępy. Oba smoki otrząsnęły się z kurzu i spojrzały się na nas przerażonym wzrokiem. -He he he... spokojnie, przecież nic takiego się nie stało, to nie było o was. - Powiedział jeden z nich uśmiechając się szyderczo. -Właśnie, my... my tylko żartowaliśmy. -O wy małe smrody, pożałujecie tego! - Krzyknęłam wzbudzając w nich strach. -Polaris spokojnie... wszystko da się załatwić w inny sposób. -Więc co tu z wami zrobić.... Hmmm już wiem.... Albo znajdziecie nam miejsce w którym możemy się schronić... albo możecie skończyć jako nasze jutrzejsze śniadanie, odpowiedź jest wiadoma, ale co wy na to? - Uśmiechając się powiedziała Rayli. Oba Straszliwce pogrążyły się w strachu i zaczęły się trząść, myślałam że wybuchnę ze śmiechu kiedy Rayli je nastraszyła. Wyglądały bardzo żałośnie, zanim zdołały nam coś powiedzieć zaczęły się jąkać, chyba nie ma nic lepszego od widoku przerażonych Straszliwców. -No...ee...no bo.... -No wykrztuś to! -Nie daleko za wzgórzem jest jaskinia, możecie tam pójść... -Ooo dziękuję, a teraz zmiatać mi stąd póki nie mam ochoty was obedrzeć ze skóry! - Lisica odrzekła ze złością. Po tych słowach Straszliwce odleciały tak szybko jak się tylko pojawiły, Rayli bardzo je wystraszyła, a my mogłyśmy się schronić po tej całej nocy. Poszłyśmy za wzgórze które było widać niedaleko stąd gdzie byłyśmy. Po drodze śmiałyśmy się z całej tej imitowanej sytuacji, no przecież wiadomo że ani ja, ani Rayli nie zjadłybyśmy żadnego smoka. Gdy dotarłyśmy na wskazane przez smoki miejsce znalazłyśmy jaskinię o której wspomniały, wyglądała dość przerażająco, a ja jakoś miałam złe przeczucia co do niej. -No i jest, nie ma co czekać wchodzimy. -Szczerze? Ta jaskinia wygląda strasznie i mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie.... -Może wygląda strasznie, ale jakie przeczucie? Nie ma co czekać musimy się tutaj schronić, a chodzenie nocą po lesie nie jest czymś bezpiecznym, racja? -No tak, racja... no dobrze wchodźmy zatem.... Weszłyśmy więc i zbadałyśmy jaskinię w której nie było nic ciekawego oprócz zimna, wilgoci i kapiącej wody z sufitu. Zmęczone, położyłyśmy się spać, a mnie denerwowała kapiąca mi na głowę woda, chodź zasnęłam po jakimś czasie w tych nieprzyjemnych warunkach. To dość męczące uciekać nocą z domu z powodu jakiegoś pożaru.... W nocy nie miałam koszmarów, żadnych snów i tym podobnych rzeczy. Nastał ranek, a mnie obudziło wpadające do jaskini promienie słoneczne, które prześwitywały spomiędzy konarów drzew. Wstałam i otrzepałam się z wody, która w nocy zdążyła nieźle mnie zmoczyć. Rayli jeszcze spała, lecz moje "poranne wstawanie" musiało ją obudzić. -Muaahhhhh - ziewnęła. -Ooo wstałaś, jak minęła noc? -Trochę... mokro - Powiedziała wstając i otrzepując się z wody. -To co teraz? Chyba nie będziemy wracać do wypalonego lasu. -Ta to nie ma sensu, jeżeli las został doszczętnie spalony, a ludzie na pewno nie poradzili sobie z pożarem, to i tak nie ma po co wracać do sterty popiołu. -W takim razie co mamy zrobić? -Musimy znaleźć nowe miejsce, a przede wszystkim by było bezpieczne no i było na co polować. Nagle usłyszałyśmy trzepot skrzydeł i uderzenie o ziemię, ziemia zadrżała, naprzeciw jaskini wylądował groźnie, wyglądający, czarny Koszmar Ponocnik. Wystraszywszy się, skoczyłam za Rayli, po czym lisica schowała się wraz ze mną za stertą głazów. -Co to za smok!? -Cicho! - Zatkała mi buzię ogonem. Smok wchodząc do jaskini usłyszał mój głos, zatrzymał się i krzyknął: -Kto tu jest!? Wyłazić mi już, pokazać się! Cisza... -Wychodzić już, albo spalę wszystko na popiół, jeżeli nikt nie wyjdzie! Naprawdę strasznie bałam się wtedy tego smoka.... Serce waliło mi jak młot kiedy wyszłyśmy zza sterty głazów. -Tu jesteście.... Tłumaczyć się ale już! Co robicie w mojej jaskini!? -My..., my... tylko chciałyśmy się tutaj schronić - Powiedziałam. -Ale jakim prawem wchodzicie do MOJEGO domu! Nie obchodzi mnie to co tu robicie, macie się stąd wynosić! Smok chwycił nas za ogony i wyniósł na zewnątrz, upuszczając nas gwałtownie na ziemię. -Co ja robię.... Chyba ostatnio jestem za bardzo nerwowy.... Ehh wybaczcie mi moje zachowanie, ostatnio mnie ponosi. Miałam wtedy mieszane uczucia, taka agresja, a nagle stał się taki miły, ale i tak odetchnęłyśmy z ulgą. -Może się przedstawię...nazywam się Fenrir, a wy jak się nazywacie i jak się tu znalazłyście? Wiem że dziwnie rozmawiać po takim zachowaniu, ale odpowiedzcie na moje pytania. -Taaa.... bardzo dziwnie, ale Rayli powiedz. -Jak moja towarzyszka powiedziała, nazywam się Rayli, a ona nazywa się Polaris, trafiłyśmy tu dlatego że zeszłej nocy las na wschód stąd zaczął płonąć, uciekłyśmy i musiałyśmy spędzić noc w tej jaskini. -Rozumiem, uciekłyście bardzo daleko no i dobrze bo bardzo dużo teren lasu został spalony, włącznie z wioską wikingów. -Czyli nie ma co wracać. - Powiedziałam. -Jeżeli macie zamiar gdzieś się ukryć to musicie oddalić się stąd dość daleko, w pobliżu znajduje się ogromna wioska wikingów, którzy zabiją każdego smoka. Dziwne że smok i lis trzymają się razem, ale nie będę pytał dlaczego trzymacie ze sobą. -Powiedzmy że mnie i Rayli coś połączyło. -A co do ciebie Polaris, jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowym smokiem, dawno nie widziałem Nocnych Furii, a już szczególnie o takiej barwie. Twój kolor skóry widać naprawdę z daleka, więc przydało by ci się ubrudzić by nikt cię nie zauważył. Więc posłuchałam go i wytarzałam się w błocie, tym samym zlewając się już z otoczeniem. -Dobrze, ale lepiej wejdźmy do środka zanim ktoś nas zauważy.... Niespodziewanie spośród lasu wyszedł sześcioosobowy patrol, uzbrojonych po zęby wikingów, którzy kiedy zobaczyli Ponocnika wyjęli swe bronie i zaczęli pędzić w naszą stronę. -Smok! Zabić go! -No ładnie brakowało mi ich, a wy uciekajcie jeżeli chcecie przeżyć! Nie zastanawiałyśmy się i od razu zaczęłyśmy uciekać w stronę gęstego lasu. Wikingowie nie zauważyli nas, skupili się jedynie na czarnym Ponocniku. Koszmar wzbił się w powietrze i zionął ogniem w mężczyznę, który biegł na samym przodzie. Jego ogień pochłonął mężczyznę, który ogarnięty ogniem padł martwy. Drugi z biegnących wojowników rzucił w smoka linę przyczepioną do kamieni, która trafiła i obwiązała mu prawe skrzydło uniemożliwiając mu latanie, więc ten spadł na ziemię z dużą siłą. Upadek dla smoka był bolesny, przez zderzenie z ziemią smok złamał swe obwiązane skrzydło, tym bardziej uniemożliwiając sobie dalsze latanie. Ten sam wojownik, który uziemił Ponocnika próbował rzucić się na niego i go zabić, lecz smok szybko wstał i z mocnym impetem uderzył go ogonem łamiąc mu wszystkie żebra i wyrzucając go na dziesięć metrów w bok. Kolejny z mężczyzn podbiegając do niego ranił go mieczem w brzuch, Koszmar zaryczał z bólu, lecz szybko chwycił w paszczę przeciwnika i rzucił nim mocno o ziemię łamiąc mu kark. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować na kolejnego wikinga który podbiegł do niego i uderzył go tarczą w głowę, tym samym go otumaniając, wojownik po udanym ataku pchnął swój miecz i wbił go w serce smoka..., Smok jęknął... i padł na ziemię.... Gdy już leżał, wiking wyjął miecz z jego ciała i z mocnym impetem wbił mu go w głowę.... A wokół smoka pojawiła się kałuża krwi... Wszystko widziałam to uciekając jak najdalej od ludzi... Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłam... wszystko co wtedy widziałam, działo się taj jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Dziś zyskałam przyjaciela, którego straciłam.... Wybaczcie że tak długo, ale miałam kupę nauki i tyle sprawdzianów do nadrobienia. Coś dużo krwi... i walki, ale chciałam was zaskoczyć. ;) Mam nadzieje że mi się udało... (Znów niewypał). ~Lisica Dzika Piękność #12 ,,To moja wina?" Biegłyśmy długo..., bardzo długo. Zatrzymałyśmy się dopiero na leśnej polanie. Gdy Rayli upewniała się czy jest tu bezpiecznie, ja udałam się do zauważonej przeze mnie nory wykopanej u podstawy starego, spróchniałego drzewa. Zaciekawiona podeszłam bliżej. Już przy samym wejściu zauważyłam ślady popiołu i spalenizny, bardzo mnie zaniepokoiło jednak nie na tyle by powstrzymać mnie przed wejściem do środka. Wewnątrz zastałam jeszcze więcej popiołu, w dodatku na jednym z kamieni znajdujących się w norze znajdowała się zaschnięta krew. Serce zaczęło mi walić jak szalone, by upewnić się że nikogo tu niema zaczęłam węszyć. O ile moje przypuszczenia są prawdziwe, nie było tu nikogo od ponad kilku miesięcy, a może to miejsce jest opuszczone nawet rok? Szczerze ciężko mi to określić. - Polaris! Krzyknęła wbiegająca do środka lisica. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - Ja tylko.... - Dobra nie ważne, po prostu stąd chodźmy. - Powiedziała kierując sie w stronę wyjścia. - Rayli! Jest już ciemno, a na zewnątrz jest niebezpiecznie, zostańmy tutaj. To miejsce już od dawna jest opuszczone. - Nie! Idziemy stąd! - Rzekła wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Ale dlaczego? - Bo idziemy i to już! - Nie wyjdę dopóki nie powiesz mi o co ci chodzi. - Odpowiedziałam stanowczo. - Mogę wiedzieć czemu nie możemy tu zostać? Rayli tylko na mnie spojrzała. A po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Na początku nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi, ale po chwili wszystko zrozumiałam.... Powoli rozejrzałam się dookoła. Pod ścianą znajdowało się pięć legowisk. Wykonanych z trawy, liści, sierści i piór. W głowie zebrałam wszystkie fakty: pięć legowisk, ślady ognia, krew, nora opuszczona od kilku miesięcy.... To dom Rayli! Tu właśnie straciła rodzinę.... - Rayli.... Ja, ja przepraszam.... Wybiegłam z nory jak najszybciej się dało, na zewnątrz zaczęłam płakać. Rayli pozostała w środku. - Czemu mnie to wszystko spotyka?! - Krzyczałam przez łzy. - Czy ja wszystkich muszę ranić? Nawet nieświadomie? Mama, tata, przyjaciele zginęli, a teraz jeszcze Fenrir.... Co ja robię nie tak? Czy to wszystko, to moja wina? Moje słowa usłyszała Rayli, która właśnie chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z nory. - Polaris, ty nie jesteś niczemu winna.... - Jak to nie?! Każdy który coś dla mnie znaczy lub zaczyna znaczyć odchodzi i to ma być niby przypadek?! - Krzyczałam ze złością, a może z żalem? Ciężko to określić. - Ale... - Nie dokończyła bo jej przerwałam. - Wiesz co? Lepiej kiedy odejdę, w ten sposób zdołam ochronić chociaż ciebie, nie mogę pozwolić żeby spotkało cię to samo co moją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Ja, ja nie mogę. Rozumiesz? Ja nie, nie, nie przeżyłabym tego, nie przeżyłabym kolejnej straty.... - Przestań tak mówić! Przestań się nad sobą użalać! Mi nic nie będzie! Potrafię o siebie zadbać. - Wiem że potrafisz..., dlatego będzie lepiej kiedy się rozdzielimy. - Uspokój się! O czym ty mówisz? To wszystko nie było, nie jest i nie będzie nigdy twoją winą, jasne? - W takim razie czyja to wina? Hmm? - Dodałam z żalem. - Ludzi.... Polaris, ludzi i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Wybaczcie że tak długo, ale nie potrafiłam się do tego zabrać. W końcu wena nie sługa.... No cóż mam nadzieję że się podoba (Wiem że nudne, krótkie i trochę bez sensu, ale wena na nic lepszego mi nie pozwoliła). Dedykuję ten rozdział mojemu kochanemu dziadkowi, który trafił do szpitala i z całego serca liczę że niedługo do nas wróci i wyzdrowieje... ~Lisica Dzika Piękność #13 ,,Samotna wędrówka Cz. 1'' Po słowach Rayli nastała nieubłagana cisza. Siedziałyśmy tak przez chwilę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, w końcu zebrałam w sobie odwagę i powiedziałam z powagą w głosie: - Rayli, ja muszę..., ja muszę się przejść... Mówiąc to wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę lasu. Wtedy lekko oszołomiona lisica podbiegła do mnie zagradzając mi drogę i mówiąc drżącym głosem: - J-jak to? Dokąd chcesz niby pójść? Spojrzałam na nią, trwałyśmy tak przez moment. Po chwili opuściłam głowę ku ziemi, ominęłam ją i poszłam przed siebie. - Nie wiem..., po prostu muszę... - Dodałam spokojnym tonem. Szłam, rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim co mnie spotkało, nad słowami własnymi i tymi wypowiedzianymi przez Rayli. Czy to co jej mówiłam, o odejściu, mówiłam świadomie? Sama już nie wiem. Przedzierając się przez gęstwinę usłyszałam czyjś głos. Zaciekawiona ruszyłam w kierunku z którego dochodził. Byłam coraz bliżej, teraz słyszałam wszystko wyraźniej, to nie były zwykłe słowa to była kołysanka. Stara, smocza kołysanka każdy smok ją znał, nawet ja. Choć niewiele czasu spędziłam z mamą, ona zdążyła mi o niej powiedzieć i mnie jej nauczyć. Gdy znalazłam się na miejscu dostrzegłam jaskinię w niej znajdowało się coś w rodzaju ogniska. W jej wnętrzu były trzy Śmiertniki; szara samica z zielonymi elementami, brązowo-szary samiec i małe zielono-brązowe pisklę. Głos który słyszałam, należał do samicy, która najwyraźniej usypiała swoje dziecko. Leżała, a pisklak był w nią wtulony, ojciec stał przy nich spoglądając z uśmiechem na swoją, szczęśliwą, bezpieczną rodzinę. Wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Ogarnął mnie smutek i tęsknota, a zarazem radość i ciepło w sercu. Nic nie potrafi wzruszyć, istoty, która straciła dom, rodzinę i przyjaciół, bardziej niż widok szczęśliwej rodziny. Przyglądałam im się dłuższą chwilę, do czasu gdy maleństwo zasnęło. Delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam i ruszyłam w dalszą podróż. Pozwolę sobie pozostawić to krótkie i beznadziejne "coś" bez komentarza. ~Lisica Chcesz next'a? Czekam na next. ;) Tak Oczywiście! Czekam ;) Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone